This invention relates generally to trunk securement of bags and packages, particularly a rack which is expandable and collapsible for purposes of holding a variety of different types of packages and grocery bags.
There a large number of different types of racks for holding packages, boxes, and bags. They vary in complexity, ease of manufacturability, and effectiveness. A preliminary patentability search uncovered a number of different types of package or bag holding devices.
The preliminary patentability search conducted at the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office was directed to a field of search encompassing classes 211/71, 85, 89, 94.5, 104, 105, 181, 195; D3/40, 70; D6/566, 411, 458, 461, 487, 552, 571; D9/341; D8/71, 370, 373; and D34/5, 6, 40, 42, 45, 46. The patents listed below were uncovered by the search.
______________________________________ NAME PATENT NO. OF INVENTOR DATE ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,175,604 M. T. Cavalaris, et al. November 27, 1979 4,189,056 E. J. Majewski February 19, 1980 4,285,163 W. G. Booker, Jr. August 25, 1981 4,364,534 T. M. Valesko December 21, 1982 4,372,512 W. R. Wolfe February 8, 1983 4,467,987 A. L. Stroh August 28, 1984 4,540,213 J. E. Herlitz, et al. September 10, 1985 4,623,111 R .D. Prader November 18, 1986 4,684,087 G. V. Spickard August 4, 1987 4,690,357 J. N. Webster September l, 1987 4,723,743 J. C. Jenkins February 9, 1988 4,746,041 L. R. Cook, et al. May 24, 1988 4,805,857 E. E. Travis February 21, 1989 Des. 222,367 R. C. Goss October 19, 1971 Des. 264,651 G. Adamson June 1, 1982 Des. 264,653 G. Adamson June l, 1982 Des. 264,905 G. Adamson June 15, 1982 Des. 273,159 G. Adamson, et al. March 27, 1984 Des. 278,497 A. Walpin April 23, 1985 Des. 280,871 A. R. Provan October 8, 1985 Des. 285,885 A. P. Cusenza, et al. September 30, 1986 ______________________________________
Brief descriptions of the more pertinent of the patents covered by the search are given below.